Onegai Teacher
by Heero Root
Summary: Version del Anime Onegai Teacher...NaruHina...AU
1. Enséñame, profesora

**Onegai Teacher**

Aquí traigo una adaptación del Anime Onegai Teacher solamente con los personajes de Naruto, además voy a tratar de seguir la historia, si llego a cambiar algunas cosas es para que no todo salga igual, por eso quiero aclarar que esta historia no me pertenece si no al creador que es Yousuke Kuroda y los personajes le pertenecen a Kishimoto, espero que les guste, en fin los personajes serán.

Naruto Uzumaki: Kusanagi Kei

Hinata Hyuuga: Kazami Mizuho

Shion: Herikawa Koishi

Sasuke Uchiha: Magumo Hyosuke

Sakura Haruno: Misumi Kaede

Kiba Inuzuka: Shidoh Matagu

Ino Yamanaka: Morino Ichigo

Kakashi Hatake: Edajima Minoru

Anko Hatake: Edajima Konoha

Kyuubi : Marie

* * *

**1.- Enséñame, profesora.**

En un lugar del espacio se ve una gran nave aproximarse hacia un planeta, mientras que en la tierra se ve un muchacho observando las estrellas junto a un lago.

...1: como diría Shino un viejo amigo, el universo esta en constante expansión, que el universo esta vivo...pero desde mi punto de vista parece el universo esta detenido, lo que quiero decir es que el universo sigue hasta el infinito, de ese modo parece mas universal.

De pronto aparece un viento, y en el lago, se logra apreciar una esfera, incolora, este viento hace reaccionar al joven y lo manda a volar unos cuantos centímetros.

...1: que demonios, oh no me eh desvanecido.

Luego ve en el lago que se esta formando un gran remolino, se acerca, y se pregunta que es eso, luego el remolino desaparece como si nunca estuviera ahí, y logra observar que en la orilla del lago aparece una muchacha, este se asusta y empieza correr por el bosque hacia ningún lado, mientras que una luz roja lo empieza a seguir, se logra apreciar que de esa luz se ve una silueta, el no se da cuenta cuando llega a la orilla del lago y se cae dentro de este.

...2: tú eres...Naruto-kun.

En un salón de clase se ve a un muchacho rubio, que al parecer estaba durmiendo, ya que se encontraba sobre su mesa.

...: Naruto-kun, que ocurre ¿durmiendo en clases?

Naruto: Me acosté un poco tarde anoche.

...: Estudiando

Naruto: no para nada.

Luego sin querer baja la mirada, hacia la parte delantera de la muchacha que le estaba hablando, cabe decir que esta muchacha era rubia y de ojos violeta, su nombre era Shion, pero lo que no se da cuenta que un compañero de clases lo estaba observando, cuando este se quedo mirando la delantera de su compañera y acto seguido este se sonroja, se da vuelta y le pregunta a su compañero.

Naruto: eh...Kiba, anoche estuve en el lago.

Shion: para que.

Naruto: tenia unas cosas que hacer, pero olvídenlo, lo que paso es algo importante, algo extraño ocurrio en el lago, hubo luces y esas cosas.

De pronto un alumno, de cabello negro al igual que sus ojos, entra gritando.

...: OIGAN, le traigo una noticia importante...buenos días

...: no lo abras dicho al revés, Sasuke-kun.

Sasuke: no me molestes con detalles, Sakura, lo que importa es la noticia que traigo.

Shion: Sasuke piensa que todo es grande.

Sasuke: eso no es verdad.

De pronto una pequeña muchacha de cabello rubio, afirmado en un coleta y de ojos azules le dice a Sasuke.

...: Sasuke-kun, ¿de verdad parecer un estudiante de secundaria?

Sasuke: mira quien lo dice.

Luego un otro alumno pregunta cual es la gran noticia que trae y este responde que va a llegar una nueva profesora y que la anterior se ha retirado, y que además esta nueva profesora es hermosa y joven.

Naruto: pero como es posible Teme, que una profesora, se retire sin decirnos adiós.

Sasuke: Dobe, no es mejor tener profesora joven y guapa, que una vieja y arrugada, además dicen que todos los estudiantes de secundaria están babeando.

De pronto Sasuke, se acerca a Naruto y lo empieza a asfixiar, diciéndole que acaso no esta feliz y este le responde que esta bien, con tal que lo suelte y lo deje de asfixiar, luego suena el timbre para iniciar las clases, mientras que se escucha unos pasos acercarse a un salón, todos los alumnos se sientan para esperar a su profesor, mientras que Naruto que estaba sentado empieza a observan el cielo, no escucha que alguien entra a su salón, dejando a todos sus compañeros con la boca abierta, ya que entra una hermosa mujer de aproximadamente unos 21 años, con una larga cabella azulada tomada en un simple moño, dejando caer dos pequeños mechones a los lados de su cara, con unos hermosos ojos blancos, esta vestía con una falda que le llegaba hasta la rodilla, unos zapatos de taco bajo, una camisa blanca, con un pequeña chaqueta, color violeta claro, sin mangas (no se como se llama esta chaqueta), Naruto seguía en su mundo, pero algo en el decía que tenia que girarse y observar a la persona que había llegado, y al voltearse, se da cuenta de esa bella mujer, esta se iba a presentar.

...: etto...yo soy...

La bella mujer no sabía como presentarse, esta muy nerviosa así que tomo una tiza y escribió en el pizarrón su nombre, el cual decía Hinata Hyuuga.

Hinata: Buenos días a todos, desde hoy seré su nueva profesora, espero que me reciban bien.

Luego observo a todos, sus alumnos y se dio cuenta que nadie hablaba, se pregunto mentalmente si lo había hecho bien, cuando de pronto.

Sasuke: GUAU, LA PROFESORA ES GENIAL.

Todos los demás compañeros empezaron a decir lo mismo, mientras que Hinata empezaba a observar todo el salón, se detuvo al mirar a Naruto, sus miradas se cruzaron eh izo que los dos se sonrojaran.

Naruto: la profesora nueva

Una vez terminada las clases todos se empezaron a marchar para sus respectivas casas, mientras que un grupo de amigos iban conversando sobre la nueva profesora.

Sasuke: quien diría que nuestra vieja y aburrida escuela podía llegar alguien tan maravillosa como Hinata-sensei

Kiba: este es el mejor día de mi vida.

Las muchachas (Ino, Shion, Sakura) que iban con ellos no le estaban gustando para nada las cosas que estaban diciendo ya que Sasuke iba diciendo si veía una foto desnuda de Hinata de seguro le sangraba la nariz, mientras que Kiba le daba la razón

Shion: estos son unos verdaderos estúpidos.

Sakura: no lo saben realmente.

Ino: ella es realmente guapa.

Mientras que Naruto solamente observaba el cielo, mientras caminaba de pronto Shion lo llama y le pregunta.

Shion: Naruto-kun y tu que piensas.

Naruto: sobre que

Shion: sobre Hinata-sensei.

Naruto: bueno...es muy guapa.

Shion: ¿entonces a los muchachos les gustan las mujeres sexy?

Naruto: no es así...

Ino: imbécil

Sakura: de verdad?

Ino: Sasuke-kun es...

Sasuke: no puedo creerlo, no puedo creerlo...Kami-sama, es el fin

Shion: cállate Sasuke.

Una vez todos separados, Naruto se dirige hacia la casa de su tío, donde actual mente vive, este era el medico del lugar, se encontraba revisando a Naruto y este le dice.

...: no tienes nada malo, solo un poco de estrés, no debes agitarte mucho.

Naruto: ok Kakashi-san, por cierto ayer en el lago...

Kakashi: hey Naruto...es cierto que tienes una nueva profesora sexy

Naruto: eh como lo sabes

Kakashi: es que este tipo de rumores se esparce en segundos, recuerda que es un pueblo pequeño.

Naruto: no lo sabía

Kakashi: pero en fin, recuerda que tu eres mi fuente de información, y dime como es ella, es atractiva, es sexy.

Naruto: Si

Kakashi: cuanto

Naruto: mucho

Kakashi: entonces por primera vez los rumores son ciertos, pero seria mejor que hubiera una reunion de apoderados y profesores.

Naruto: eso no hay en mi escuela.

De pronto Naruto se para y se marcha para su habitación, mientras que su tío le grita, que tiene el cuerpo débil, y que podría regresar con ella, o tal vez ella podría venir (refiriéndose a Hinata), pero no se daba cuenta que su esposa lo estaba escuchando detrás de el, una vez que Naruto llego a su habitación se escucho una fuerte cachetada desde abajo, deja sus cosas en su cama y se manda un suspiro diciendo.

Naruto: mi tío nunca cambia y además como podemos ser de la misma familia

Luego se acerca hacia la ventana y se da cuenta que alguien se estaba cambiando a unos departamentos al lado de donde vivía y se da cuenta que es su profesora nueva, la cual ahora estaba vestida con un poleron, unos pantalones que le llegaban hasta la mitad de la pantorrilla y unas sandalias (como sale en Naruto Shippuden), esta se gira llevando una caja y lo mira, los dos se sonrojan y luego ella le dice.

Hinata: a tu estas en mi clase.

Naruto: si...yo soy Naruto Uzumaki.

Hinata: estaré viviendo desde ahora aquí, y al parecer vamos hacer vecinos, pero no te importaría ayudarme

Naruto: no para nada, bajo enseguida.

Una vez abajo Naruto empezó ayudar a pasar con las cosas al departamento de Hinata, una vez adentro todas las cosas, solamente faltaba un caja, Hinata le dice que esta caja es pesada y que lleva cosas importantes adentro y que es mejor llevarlo los dos, cuando estaban adentro Naruto pregunta que es lo que lleva adentro y esta le responde que es un secreto cerrándole un ojo, esto a Naruto lo encontró muy tierno ya que en la forma de decirlo, le hizo sonrojarse, sin darse cuenta Naruto se tropieza cayendo encima de Hinata, los dos se encontraban en una posición vergonzosa, Hinata le pregunta si se había preocupado por ella, Naruto se sonroja, luego esta le vuelve a decir que después de clases ella lo encontró especial, Naruto no lo podía creer lo que estaba pasando, de pronto su vista se empieza a nublar y cae desmayado a un lado de Hinata, esta se asusta y empieza mover de un lado para otro a Naruto.

Hinata: Uzumaki-kun...que te pasa, por favor reacciona.

Era inútil Naruto se había desmayado, mientras que Hinata no sabia que hacer, así que lo toma con mucho cuidado y le coloca la cabeza en sus piernas, mientras le acariciaba el pelo, de pronto ya pasada las horas Naruto logra despertar.

Hinata: ¿estas despierto?...deje a Kyuubi que te revisara, pero no encontró ningún problema físico, así que pensé que era mejor dejarte dormir.

Naruto: Kyuubi?

Naruto se da cuenta que se encuentra en las piernas de Hinata y se para, pero esta no lo deja hacer y le dice que esta bien, este se disculpa y le dice que desde pequeño a tenido un enfermedad y que cada vez que se sentía débil, su cuerpo se apagaba, lo llamaba desvanecer, además también le dice que ahora se encontraba mejor, se paro y quedó mirando fijamente el rostro de Hinata, esto a ella la hizo sonrojar y le pregunta que sucede este le dice que nada.

Hinata: aun no lo recuerdas.

Naruto: recordar que

Hinata: sobre ayer por la noche...eras tú

Naruto: no puede ser, eras tu sensei la que me seguía anoche en el lago.

Naruto empieza a caminar hacia atrás, y sin darse cuenta choca con unas cajas, dejando que estas se cayeran, mostrando extraños aparatos, Naruto se asusta y empieza a correr hacia la salida, Hinata no lo iba a permitir.

Hinata: Kyuubi, abre un vórtice espacial, prioridad máxima.

Naruto al llegar a la puerta, la abre y pasa por ella, pero se da cuenta que ahora se encontraba en otro lugar y no en su pueblo, al parecer era una nave, detrás de el aparase Hinata, que esta vez vestía un tipo de traje muy ajustado que dejaba ver sus muy buenos atributos, esta se acerca y le dice que ningún humano es permitido ver esto, el le dice que no le va a contar a nadie, entonces ella mas se acerca y le pide una prueba, entre la naciente de sus pechos se abre una especie de rombo en el traje, se acerca mas a un Naruto muy sonrojado, y sin que este digiera algo ella lo abraza, este pregunta que esta haciendo, ella solamente responde que estaba en el manual que los hombres de la tierra son débiles al contacto, este separándose un poco le dice que tipo de manual es ese, y sin querer aprieta un botón abriéndose una puerta detrás de ellos cayéndose los dos, Naruto aprovecha esto y empieza a correr, buscando alguna salida, Hinata lo ve y dice que es realmente rápido ya que la veía muy lejos, acto seguido ordena a Kyuubi activar la alarma que se encuentra un intruso en la nave, mientras tanto Naruto camina hasta un lugar que al parecer era el centro de mando de algún tipo de nave, observa y ve un pequeño zorro de nueve colas sobre el tablero del lugar se asusta, y sin querer le pega un puñetazo a ese zorro, tirando muy lejos a este, de pronto todo el sistema de la nave se vuelve loco, dejando la nave espacial salir del lago de donde se encontraba, esto a Hinata la asusta y ordena a Kyuubi volver todos los datos como estaban, pero este no respondía, todos los amigos de Naruto observaban una extraña luz viniendo del lago, excepto uno el cual era Sasuke que se encontraba durmiendo, la nave estaba fuera de control, Hinata se tele transporta hacia el puente de mando y ve a Naruto flotando, se da cuenta que el sistema de gravedad de la nave se habia desactivado, Naruto le pide ayuda a Hinata, y ella le responde que iría en seguida ayudarlo, le dice a Kyuubi, que restablezca todo el sistema, el que se encontraba un poco aturdido, luego sin querer activando nuevamente el sistema de la nave, manda a Naruto a otra dimensión, este se encuentra en un lugar totalmente diferente, se lograba ver una especie de cuarto lleno de tuberías y agua por todos lados.

Naruto: que es este lugar.

De pronto ve un gran portón a lo lejos y este empezaba a absorber todo lo que había cerca y el también era el caso, se afirmo rápidamente de un tubería, para evitar se absorbido por ese portón gigante, pero no lo lograba afirmase bien, entonces se suelta, pero una mano lo logra agarrar y se da cuenta que era Hinata.

Naruto: Sensei

Hinata: Uzumaki-kun, yo te salvare

Naruto: pero donde estamos?

Hinata: afírmate bien de mi mano, luego te explicare.

Naruto: por que?

Hinata: si te sueltas, serás absorbido y estarás atrapado eternamente, por eso agárrate bien de mi.

Naruto: si sensei.

Sin mas Naruto se abraza fuertemente de Hinata, luego ella da una orden a Kyuubi que lo tele trasporte lejos de ahí, mientras son absorbidos por el portón, Kyuubi hace lo que le pide, y los treletransporta a la casa de Naruto, pero no se dan cuenta que caen en la bañera de la casa, en ese momento entra Kakashi y se da cuenta que su sobrino y una mujer, se encontraban totalmente mojados, Hinata ve al hombre, y se sonroja, así que abraza a Naruto dejando a este entre sus pechos, asfixiando literalmente a este.

Kakashi: hey...Naruto déjala...me esta dando mucha envidia.

Anko: que...tu...

Naruto: me di cuenta que desde ese día mi vida iba a cambiar drásticamente.

* * *

Bueno aquí termino este capitulo, espero que les guste, a las personas que vieron el anime, las personalidades de los personajes principales con los de Naruto, no van a cambiar para poder tener un mejor enlace a la historia, lo digo por Sasuke es serio mientras que Hyosuke es mas alegre, en fin sin mas me despido, eso no mas

Además de que el formato de esta historia tratare de cambiarlo como lo hago en mis otras historias, esta historia ya le tenía escrita de antes

Xau

**Heero Kusanagi**


	2. Relación prohibida

**2.- Relación prohibida**

Naruto: Vivo en la clínica de mi tío recibiendo tratamiento, que estaba en un lugar cercano a las montañas donde el viento sopla alto y hay una brisa fresca, el tiempo pasa lentamente al igual que las nubes, pensaba que iba a estar tranquilo aquí en este lugar, hasta ayer...

Al día siguiente de lo ocurrido, Naruto se encontraba en su escuela, pensando lo sucedido, mientras que sus compañeros estaban hablando sobre el ovni que vieron ayer por la noche.

Kiba: Naruto viste el ovni ayer

Naruto: si...solo un poco

Shion: no te asustaste nada

Ino: una profesora nueva y un avistamiento de un ovni, podrían estar relacionados.

Shion: pero que cosas dices Ino, a todas estas que le pasa a Sasuke.

Se ve a sasuke recostado sobre la mesa, con una aura negra alrededor

Kiba: dijo que estaba durmiendo y no pudo ver el ovni.

Sakura: aunque no lo vio, no debería estar deprimido.

Luego de eso de ve entrar a Hinata para dar las clases, en eso sasuke se levanta y le pregunta si había visto el ovni, cosa que hizo asustarse y botar los libros que traía, luego Hinata muy nerviosa le pregunta por que, cosa que Sasuke le dice como es la profesora debería saber, mientras que Naruto la miraba y pensaba.

Naruto: _la sensei y yo...en este mundo...nuestras vidas normales estas fuera de nuestro alcance._

Se ve a Naruto y a Kiba con su ropa de gimnasia, observando el cielo mientras pasaba un helicóptero de alguna televisora, mientras que Sasuke empezaba a gritar hacia el helicóptero esperando que lo vieran y lo filmaran, luego llegan las chicas.

Shion: ya esta sasuke haciendo de estupido.

Sasuke: ah son ustedes, se supone que ustedes no deberían estar aquí...váyanse...váyanse (haciendo el gesto con la mano)

Shion: que te crees que haces.

Ino: estos son los uniformes de gimnasia.

Sasuke: ya estoy aburrido de verlos, deberían volver cuando se hayan desarrollado mas como Hinata-sensei.

Luego sin darse cuenta sasuke ve a sus compañeras, sus partes desarrolladas, se sonroja y traga saliva.

Ino: no estas viendo demasiado.

Luego el profesor los llama diciendo que deben comenzar las clases, antes que los chicos se marchan shion le dice a naruto que "es una lastima que nos separen" y este le responde "si, es verdad", luego ino se da cuenta que naruto es mas maduro de lo que aparenta, mientras que shion le responde que lo ve como un niño todavía, mientras que naruto, iba hacia su clase empieza a recordar que tiene que dar una explicación a sus tíos por el asunto de ayer.

_Flashback_

_Se ve a Naruto, Hinata, kakashi y anko, sentados en el comedor de la casa de estos dos últimos, pidiendo explicaciones por lo sucedido._

_kakashi: ahora nos vas explicar todo lo sucedido. ¿de acuerdo naruto?¿de acuerdo sensei?¿de acuerdo anko?_

_anko: yo no estoy de tu parte._

_kakashi: ah es verdad, asi que Naruto, explícame por que tu y la sensei estaban junto en la bañera._

_Naruto: bueno...veras...a ver como te explico...en realidad..._

_kakashi: eres político...por que no me explicas de una vez, aunque sea vergonzoso, cuéntalo._

_Naruto: bueno yo...mmmmmmmmmmm_

_Mientras que Naruto trataba de dar una buena explicación, Hinata lo miraba diciendo mentalmente "no lo hagas, no lo hagas", Naruto se dio cuenta y girando sus ojos para verla el tambien empieza a decir mentalmente "pero...pero", estuvieron un buen rato asi, hasta que kakashi hablo._

_kakashi: mira, estan hablando con los ojos_

_anko: me pregunto cuando empezaron a conocerse tanto._

_Naruto: no, no es nada de eso...lo que pasa es que yo estaba ayudándola con la mudanza, y ella me dijo que su bañera aun no funcionaba, así que le dije que ocupara la nuestras, así que la lleve y sin darme cuenta me tropecé con un jabón y los dos nos caímos dentro de la bañera y eso paso._

_kakashi: pero que sarta de mentira estas contando._

_Naruto: supongo que algo así podría haber sucedido._

_kakashi: así que yo tenia razón, mira que estoy envidioso, ella es muy guapa._

_anko: cariño..._

_kakashi: por favor continua_

_anko: entonces ¿estas saliendo juntos?_

_Esto hizo sonrojarse a Hinata y a Naruto, luego de eso Naruto empezó a negar con la cabeza._

_kakashi: una profesora y un estudiante envueltos en un asunto asi, aunque sea cierto que tu eres un muchacho y Hinata-sensei sea una mujer, yo no puedo detener nada lo que siente el uno por el otro, bueno...¿de que estaba hablando? no estoy enfadado, a decir verdad estoy celoso de ti (esto ultimo lo dijo con cascadas en los ojos)T_T_

_anko: cariño..._

_kakashi: por favor continua_

_anko: naruto, hinata-sensei, se ah hecho tarde, asi que lo vamos a dejar esto por ahora, pero mañana nos van a dar una buena explicación._

_Fin del Flashback_

Naruto: ahora que are, tengo que dar una explicación a kakashi-san y anko-san

Luego se ve a una Hinata comiendo unos dulces, observando las noticias sobre el avistamiento del ovni, luego entra un profesor y le dice que esta haciendo, ella le responde que nada, luego se para marcharse y de nuevo el profesor le pregunta para donde va, ella le dice que por las mañana no tiene clases, así que va a dar una vuelta, acto seguido Hinata se marcha del salón de profesores y se va.

Hinata: esta es la tierra, es mucho mas agradable de lo que pensé...eso es...eso es lo que debo hacer.

Luego se ven a todos los amigos de naruto, listo para almorzar, cosa que el se para y se marcha, shion se da cuenta de esto y le dice.

Shion: naruto-kun para donde vas.

Naruto: lo que pasa, es que anoche hubo un pequeño problema en mi casa, y nadie pudo prepararme el almuerzo.

Shion: si quieres yo te doy del mió...así que día ahhh...

Naruto: no gracias, mejor voy algo por comer, no te preocupes.

Luego de eso naruto se marcha dejando a sus amigos solos, empieza a caminar rumbo al casino, pero se da cuenta que aparece en el desván donde dejan las cosas de gimnasia.

Hinata: uzumaki-kun

Naruto: sensei...lo ah vuelto hacer

Hinata: lo siento, pero lo que sucede es que tengo que hablar contigo.

Naruto: ok ¿de que se trata?

Hinata: ahora que sabes que soy extraterrestre.

Naruto: si

Hinata: soy una ninjaken y mi trabajo consiste en vigilar los planetas que están en la frontera, en realidad...estoy para investigar planetas donde se ha desarrollado civilizaciones.

Naruto: eso significa que han estado dirigiendo la tierra.

Hinata: no la hemos estado dirigiendo, solamente investigando, eso es todo, no queremos que la humanidad se valla por el mal camino, nosotros nunca hemos pensado en invadir la tierra, solo...

En ese momento Naruto abraza a Hinata, y los dos se esconde ya que el escucho ruidos que se acercaban, y así fue al desván entran dos alumnas que venían a dejar cosas de gimnasia, en eso hinata muy despacio le pregunta que esta haciendo y el le responde que si alguien los ve ahí solo se van a meter en problemas, una vez que las alumnas se marcharan, dejaron cerrado el desván, ya que pensaban que no había nadie ahi, naruto se da cuenta de esto y trata de abrir la puerta, pero era imposible, asi que le dice a Hinata.

Naruto: sensei, no podemos salir esta cerrado, es posible que nos trelestramporte fuera de aqui.

Hinata: si...Kyuubi, por favor teletransportanos a uzumaki-kun y ami fuera de aqui.

En ese momento kyuubi se teletransporta el ahi, donde estaban ellos, hinata se sorprende por eso y le dice que era el que no debería teletransportar, si no que ellos, luego hinata le explica a naruto, que Kyuubi es el sistema de mando de la nave espacial y que desde ayer a estado funcionando mal, en eso el recuerda el golpe que le dio, y se hace el desentendido, luego le dice que tienen que esperar hasta que se arregle automáticamente, luego de estar un buen rato ahí, ya había llegado la tarde, naruto estaba haciendo todo lo posible para salir de ahi, y se da cuenta que venían sus amigos, el los iba a llamar, pero hinata lo detiene y le dice que si los llaman se iban a meter en problemas, así que naruto desistió, luego se toca la panza y dice que tiene hambre, en eso hinata saca unos dulces y le pasa algunos a naruto, este se sorprende ya que esos dulces son terrestres, en eso hinata le explica por que los tiene.

Hinata: estos dulces son los únicos recuerdos que tengo de mi padre.

Naruto: eso quiere decir que tu padre es terrícola

Hinata: así es, hace tiempo hubo un viaje espacial con la misión de buscar vida en otros planetas.

Naruto: si lo recuerdo, pero acaso no se perdieron.

Hinata: te equivocas, en esta misión estaba mi padre, estuvieron a la deriva un tiempo, hasta que una nave de mi planeta, los encontró, luego el conoció a mi madre, se enamoraron y me tuvieron a mi.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar, los amigos de Naruto lo van a ver a la casa, llaman y los sale a recibir kakashi, shion pregunta por naruto, kakashi le dice que no se encuentra, hasta que recuerda algo y le dice que si esta, pero es que esta durmiendo ya que no se había sentido mal, eso a shion le alegro y pidió si era posible ir a verlo, kakashi le responde que mejor que no ya que como estaba durmiendo tenia que descansar, luego sus amigos se van.

kakashi: mmmm...que pillin es ese naruto...anko-san...

Volviendo con naruto y hinata estos todabian se encontraban conversando, en eso naruto recordó lo que le había dicho hinata y el empezó a contarle su mayor secreto.

Naruto: sensei...yo...bueno como tú sabes tengo una enfermedad.

Hinata: así es tu lo llamaste desvanecer.

Naruto: así es, esta es una rara enfermedad, se podría decir que soy el único que la tiene, lo que pasa es que cuando mi cuerpo, llega a un desgaste mental, mi cuerpo se apaga y se podría decir que caigo en coma, el ataque mayor que eh tenido ah sido de 3 años, actualmente tengo 19 años pero mi cuerpo representa al de un joven de 16 años, cuando estos ataques vienen, mi cuerpo deja de funcionar, deja de crecer...

Hinata: y por que me dices todo esto.

Naruto: no lo se, mis amigos no lo saben, los únicos que lo saben son mis tíos, bueno y ahora tu, creo que te lo conté por que tu me contaste tu secreto, además prometo no contarle a nadie, quien eres realmente.

En eso hinata que se encontraba al lado de naruto, apoya su cabeza en el hombro de este, esto lo sorprende y ella le pregunta si estaba bien si acaso no le molestaba, este le responde que no hay problema, y sin mas hinata besa la mejilla a naruto, y este le pregunta por que lo hizo, y ella le responde que es por agradecimiento, también se preguntaron que le iban a contar a kakashi, en eso hinata le dice que los dos están saliendo, y en eso naruto se larga a reír, ella le pregunta por que se ríe y el le responde que estaba pensando en lo mismo, luego los dos se separan por un rato, se empezaron acerca lentamente para darse un beso, cuando de pronto se abre la puerta del desván, y se logra ver a kakashi.

kakashi: con que aqui estaban.

naruto: kakashi-san como nos encontraron y como abrieron.

kakashi: abrimos con esto (le muestra una llaves)

Naruto: te las robaste

kakashi: no para nada, se las pedi al conserje.

En eso aparace un señor de avanzada edad, esto hizo sorprender a Naruto y a Hinata.

NaruHina: Oji-san...Director Sarutobi

kakashi: director, eso quiere decir que no es el conserje.

Luego se ven reunidos a todos el despacho del director preguntado por que los dos se encontraban a esa hora en el desvan, en ese instante kakashi sale a la defensa de los dos ya que al parecer el director queria darles un castigo a los dos, diciendo que los dos estan casados, esta respuesta izo sorprender a todos los de ahi, el director pregunta como es posible que eso suceda, si el es un estudiante de 16 años, en eso naruto habla.

Naruto: es mentira, yo no tengo 16 años, realmente tengo 19 años, lo que pasa es que tengo una extraña enfermedad, que me hace caer en coma, y mi cuerpo deje de crecer y desarrolarse.

En eso el director se gira donde estaba kakashi y anko, y estos dos asienten con la cabeza.

Naruto: es por eso que estoy casado con la sensei...no quiero decir con Hinata-chan...

Mientras tanto se ve a kyuubi despertar de su reparación

* * *

Bueno aquí esta la continuación de esta adaptación, perdonen la demora, la U me tiene ocupado, en especial con el proyecto que tengo ahora, y lo tengo que entregar el miércoles que viene, menos mal que me falta poco XP, bueno espero que sea de su agrado este capitulo, nos vemos en los siguientes, además creo tener la continuación de mis otros fic en esta semana…espero XD, bueno eso no mas

Xau Xau

Heero Kusanagi


End file.
